Reflection
by AlterumEundem
Summary: Di malam bersalju yang dingin menggigit, Manny memanggilnya untuk tugas penting. E. Aster Bunnymund terpaksa membuat ekornya membeku, main ice skating, dan meninggalkan kue wortel kesayangannya dingin. Tapi hei, apa yang ia lakukan di Danau Burgess? Apa hubungannya dengan a certain someone?


Seharusnya sekarang adalah waktu makan kue kering, ditemani cokelat panas di depan perapian.

Tapi tidaaak, E. Aster Bunnymund harus—emphasis pada kata harus— berpetualang di hamparan salju. Dimana suhu udara jatuh di bawah 00 .

Semua karena… sebuah perintah. Yang bahkan tidak masuk akal.

Aster berlari dengan kecepatan konstan. Bulu-bulunya ditiup angin, terhembus seiring gerakannya. Kaki-kakinya yang lebar dan memiliki bantalan membuatnya tidak terbenam dalam salju saat ia menapak. Telinganya menangkap suara kehidupan dalam hutan. Bergerak menghadap depan-belakang.

Burung hantu bergumam entah di mana seolah sedang menggerutu karena udara yang menggigit. Ada suara ranting patah—mungkin seekor rubah— di sebelah kanannya. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini yang ada di mata Aster hanya imaji salju dan pohon mati tanpa daun yang bercampur. Kakinya ditusuk-tusuk sensasi dingin seolah seluruh permukaannya dibakar lilin.

Hanya satu yang dilihatnya; sinar bulan. Di kejauhan terlihat seperti spotlight di satu titik.

Kesanalah ia harus pergi.

"Crikey!"

Aster menghentikan larinya tepat saat ia melihat kolam beku di hadapannya. Salju berserakan kemana-mana; membentuk garis lurus dan menumpuk di pinggir danau. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik turun.

Matanya mengawasi sinar bulan yang sekarang mulai menghilang; selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kenapa ia berakhir di sini? 'Danau Burgess'. Atau 'Danau Jack' ia menyebutnya. Sungguh, danau ini bahkan tidak punya nama resmi karena para ilmuwan tidak familiar dengan kota kecil. Danau Jack…

Pikiran Aster melayang ke salah satu temannya itu. Sesama Guardian of Childhood; Pelindung Anak-anak. Jack Frost memang baru setahun ini mendapat titlenya sebagai Pelindung sejak pertempuran dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka; Pitch Black—atau Boogeyman kalau masih belum jelas (itu, lho… pria tinggi yang terobsesi akan raasa takut)— sejujurnya, mereka belum tahu sama sekali mengenai roh musim dingin itu.

Jack adalah yang _terliha_t paling muda. Fisiknya terlihat sebagai remaja enam belas tahun dengan badan super langsing dan wajah… Aster berhenti sebentar, memikirkan kata apa yang bisa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikannya… Cantik… dia memutuskan. Telinganya turun merapat pada kepala, pipinya panas. Ya, cantik. Rambutnya putih seperti salju dan matanya… matanya biru… berkilau seperti zircon tapi memiliki warna topaz… seperti es. Kadang,warna birunya akan berubah tingkat seiring emosi sang roh.

Selintas, senyum jahil— yang sekali lihat; Aster langsung tahu untuk mempersiapkan diri dan menyembunyikan telur-telurnya di tempat hangat— si roh muncul di kepalanya. Ia setengah mengira Jack akan terbang melintas seperti kelebat biru akibat hoodie-nya, kemudian roh jahanam itu akan turun, ditandai dengan kaki panjang dibalut celana usang. Ini danaunya lagipula; teritori sang roh.

Tapi tak ada yang datang.

Aster menghela nafas, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia merasa setengah lega setengah kecewa.

"Baiklah Manny…" geram Aster, mendongak pada bulan purnama yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik awan.

"Aku sudah sampai."

Sinar bulan jatuh pada tengah-tengah kolam.

Dunia membencinya.

Aster mendelik pada bulan.

"Baiklah. Pertama, kau ingin aku untuk main kejar-kejaran denganmu." Bulan tidak menjawab, hanya menggantung diam di langit. Seolah ingin bilang; _Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu?_

Sang Pooka mengepalkan tinjunya, beban yang menekan kepala sekarang mulai berdenyut ketika Aster menahan panas di dadanya. Udara yang ia hirup dingin menusuk. Paru-parunya mengembang penuh penderitaan.

"Sekarang aku harus main _ice skating_?" tak ada jawaban selain sinar konstan yang jatuh di tengah danau.

Aster memperhatikan tengah kolam seolah hanya dengan menatap ia bisa menggeser sinarnya. Tentu saja tidak berhasil. Aster melenguh keras-keras, memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja."

Pooka itu meraih tas kulit kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa, menggeliat sebentar dan melempar tas itu ke tanah bersalju; tidak peduli ketika warna cokelatnya mulai menggelap di beberapa tempat begitu jatuh ke tanah. Aster berdiri tegak, merentangkan tangannya. Pandangan terfokus pada bulan sebelum matanya memejam.

Ada sensasi menggelitik di kulitnya, Aster merasa hangat menyebar dari perutnya ke seluruh tubuh, seperti air yang mengalir. Ia bisa mendengar derak tulang yang berubah bentuk dalam tubuhnya, bergerak dan mengecil. Otot-otonya mengikuti; menyelip dalam tulang-tulang. Rasanya seperti ada yang meraba tangan dan kakinya.

Aster membuka mata setelah segala sensasi itu lewat.

Bayangan seorang pemuda memantul dari permukaan es. Aster menyentuh rambutnya yang berwarna hitam- abu-abu, bayangan di es mengikuti gerakannya.

Ia mendesah.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingin lakukan di tengah salju. Aster memelototi bayangannya di es. Pemuda kira-kira berumur 20-an menatapnya balik, mata hijau memancarkan ekspresi kesal. Kulitnya— terlepas dari cuaca dingin— berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari, didekorasi oleh… anak-anak jaman sekarang bilang; tato. Garisnya membentuk motif yang sama dengan yang ada di bulunya.

Hembusan angin membuatnya menggigil. Aster buru-buru menyambar jaket tanpa lengan berkerah bulu dari tas kulitnya dan celana. Ia merutuk keras-keras ketika tidak menemukan boot-nya.

Memutuskan urusannya tidak akan lama di sana, Aster melangkah hati-hati ke permukaan es.

Beberapa kali ia hampir jatuh— okay, dia memang jatuh SEKALI dan tidak, ia tidak jatuh di atas pantatnya— akhirnya setelah beberapa menit penuh penyiksaan, Aster berdiri menghadap Manny di tengah danau.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aster tidak mencoba menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia memindah-mindah tumpuan kakinya.

Sang Pooka menggeram ketika sinar bulan seolah masuk lebih dalam ke satu titik itu.

'_Yang benar saja?!'_

Aster menunduk, matanya memicing ketika berusaha melihat apa yang disinari Manny.

Sekarang bukan saja kaki, tangannya ikut diserang sensasi dingin. Aster bergidik ketika angin tiba-tiba jadi lebih kencang. Menjerit dan melolong di telinga Aster seolah mengusirnya pergi. Angin tidak lagi bermain di antara pohon; ia berubah jadi anjing penjaga rumah untuk Jack. Bibir Aster berkedut menahan senyum.

Kemudian Manny memainkan sinar bulan— Moonbeam— membentuk cahaya biru terang, didekorasi bayangan bergerak seperti kaleidoskop. Angin berhenti menjerit. Seperti ajing yang dimarahi; ia mundur.

Aster kembali melanjutkan obsevasinya.

Sang Pooka mendekatkan wajah ke permukaan es. Semula tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan. Sangat gelap sampai ia tidak bisa melihat lebih dari lima meter. Air yang sewarna giok berputar dan mengalir dengan malas; ya Aster bisa merasakannya— dan mendengar— tapi melihat? Lupakan. Warna putih es dan hijau giok menutupi isi danaunya.

Aster duduk bersimpuh sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam, Manny." Aster menengok ke belakang. "Bolehkah aku pulang ke kue wortelku?"

Pasti sekarang sudah dingin.

Manny menjawab dengan mengirim Moonbeam sedikit lebih terang hingga bagian es itu berpendar kebiruan. Aster tercenung sejenak.

"Baiklah."

Sekali-sekali mengintip danau gara-gara _Bulan _memperintahkannya tidak akan menyakitkan, 'kan?

Mengabaikan pikirannya mengenai kue wortel di rumah, Aster membungkuk sekali lagi. Moonbeam menerobos kegelapan air. Arusnya mengejut dan berputar-putar di sekeliling Moonbeam, membuat lumpur di dasar danau bergolak, tapi tidak berusaha menghalau. Aster mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Apa itu seorang anak yang sedang tidur?

Aster mengedipkan matanya. Sekali… dua kali…

Bukan.

Untuk apa seorang anak tidur di…

Oh… Demi Telur Angsa Himalaya dan Cokelat Mint…

Aster menjauhkan tubuhnya dari es, sekali lagi duduk bersimpuh… seorang anak… tenggelam. Tapi kapan? Danau ini membeku sejak 300 tahun yang lalu…

Moonbeam berpendar lebih terang, seolah ingin mengatakan; _Apa yang kau lakukan? Tugasmu belum selesai!_

Kali ini Aster tidak memprotes. Dengan perut bergolak, ia menunduk lagi. Memaksa diri melihat; benar-benar melihat.

Moonbeam menyinari anak itu seperti spotlight.

Anak yang mati itu masih utuh, membeku. Kulitnya pucat akibat dingin, rambutnya hampir sebagian tertutup es dan lumpur, tapi Aster masih bisa mengenali kilas-kilas coklat hangat seperti coklat batangan di Warren. Tubuhnya kurus; seukuran dengan Jack. Tapi bedanya anak ini memakai baju yang … tidak lazim. Mungkin zaman colonial? Kemejanya yang putih sudah kotor dan menguning, rompi dan jubahnya sudah memudar warnanya. Celana panjangnya robek, diikat strap dari kulit.

Yang paling mengerikan; Aster merasa familiar dengan sosok itu.

"Sedang apa di Burgess, Bunny?"

Kalau Aster masih dalam wujud kelincinya, mungkin ia bisa melompat empat kaki tingginya akibat kaget.

"Frostbite?"

Jantungnya berdetak memukul rusuk. Mungkin Jack bisa mendengar bunyinya.

Di sanalah ia; Jack Frost. Berdiri-melayang tak jauh dari tempat Aster berlutut. Jack memberinya salah satu seringai khasnya, memutar-mutar tongkat penggembala di tangan. Sang roh musim memindah tumpuan tubuhnya ke kaki kiri, sudah menapak di permukaan danau. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Kau seperti habis melihat hantu, Kangguru." Ia terkekeh, menyelipkan tangannya di balik kantong hoodie.

Aster tak membantah. Mungkin benar.

Ia melirik ke titik yang beberapa menit lalu disinari Moonbeam, kemudian kembali menatap Jack. Ia menyadari bahu anak itu menegang.

Angin menderu lagi, Jack sebagai porosnya. Tudung yang dikenakan anak itu jatuh. Sang roh musim dingin menangkup tangannya yang bebas dan berbisik. Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar mereka sepi. Angin sudah berhenti, tapi masih ada di sana. Aster menggigil sedikit. Ia benar-benar rindu kue wortelnya sekarang. Jack melemarkan tatapan tak terbaca, warna biru pada matanya berubah seperti warna laut ketika badai.

Imaji anak yang tenggelam itu masih melekat di benak Aster seperti mimpi buruk. Wajahnya tenang seperti orang tidur. Tapi yang paling mengganggunya adalah seulas senyum tipis di bibir anak itu. Aster pernah melihat senyum itu, tapi dima…

"Aster…?"

Matanya terpaku pada Jack; tangannya dingin di bagian yang Jack sentuh. Ia tak mendengar anak itu mendekat.

Di mata sebening es itu ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Tapi sissanya masih dikelilingi abu-abu suram.

"Kau tidak menjawab." Lanjutnya, menghela nafas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kangguru?"

Aster menyukai caranya memanggil nama… stop…

"Jangan panggil aku kangguru!"

Anehnya Jack hanya tersenyum tipis. Aneh,,, rasanya seperti dejavu…

Mata Aster melebar.

Rasanya seolah semua puzzle di kepalanya menyatu. Aster menatap sang roh musim dingin, seolah alam bawah sadarnya mengomando untuk memastikan Jack ada di sana.

Semula Jack hanya menatap bingung pada Aster. Tapi ketika Sang Pooka menatap balik pada satu titik itu, Jack mengambil satu langkah mundur, matanya membeliak. Dari sudut pandang Aster ia terlihat akan terbang.

"Kau yang mati di sini 300 tahun lalu."

Perutnya mendadak dingin. Aster melangkah maju, tapi setiap ia mendekat, Jack melangkah mundur. Angin mulai menegang lagi. Melewati sela di antara Aster dan Jack berdiri.

"Kau…"

Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat. Bahu Aster merosot, mendadak lelah. Kakinya mati rasa.

Jack memalingkan wajah.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya berdiam diri. Yang ada hanya Angin di antara mereka, bergelung di sekitar Jack seperti anak anjing. Sinar bulan memudar ketika awan gelap menutupi permukaan bulan; seolah Manny sedang memalingkan wajah. Bayangan pohon-pohon itu seperti menggapai-gapai.

"Kau benar, Kangguru."

Aster menyentak kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jack lebih jelas. Sang roh melayang ke titik di tengah danau. Ia berlutut sambil menyentuh permukaan es. Di bibirnya yang membiru itu terukir seulas senyum. Jantung Aster mencelos menyadari ia sedang melihat anak yang tertidur di danau itu. Tenggelam 300 tahun yang lalu.

Lalu ia menoleh kembali pada Aster. Angin mulai meraung-raung lagi, seperti sedang berputar-putar mengelilingi danau. Jack melayang lebih tinggi, tatapannya menajam, matanya berubah segelap malam berkabut.

"Itu saja yang akan kau tahu malam ini, Kangguru."

Sebelum Aster bisa berkata-kata, Jack sudah terbang dengan kecepatan memusingkan, melewati Aster dengan suara mendengung yang memekakkan. Aster merutuk, ia melompat ke depan, merasakan tulangnya bergeser dan berderak, diikuti ototnya dan mendarat di pinggir kolam sebagai Easter Bunny— dalam arti harfiah.

Jack sudah kira-kira dua puluh mil jauhnya dari Aster.

Ia merutuk, sebelum akhirnya mendorong diri mengejar sang roh. Aster berlari; lebih cepat dari yang selama ini pernah dicapainya. Pemandangan lagi-lagi mengabur, yang ada hanya kilas-kilas pohon yang dilewati. Aster mengejar titik putih di angkasa, di sana… tak jauh dari puncak pohon, seolah ia menggoda; _ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa!_

Dengan reflex seekor kelinci, Aster meliuk-liuk dengan cepat di antara pepohonan, melompati akar, dan berbelok tajam, pandangannya sama sekali tak pernah lepas dari titik putih di atas.

Jack sengaja mempersulit pengejaran; sang roh terbang dengan arah tak pasti. Semenit lalu ia mengarah lurus pada area perumahan, kemudian sekejap mata ia sudah berbelok ke kiri, kemudian memutar balik atau dengan tiba-tiba berbelok ke kanan. Aster menggeram ketika ia berhasil menghindari sebuah pohon cemara tapi nyaris tersandung akar.

"Cukup main-mainnya, Frostbite!"

Jack bahkan tidak menoleh.

Sambil berseru frustasi, Aster bertumpu pada satu pohon, kemudian dengan suara berkeriut keras, menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan. Aster berlari mengejar jarak sekarang; melompat dari cabang ke cabang. Angin menderu di sekitarnya, mendorong Aster menjauh, membuat pandangannya tertutup salju oleh badai kecil.

"JACK!"

Sebuah lompatan tinggi adalah yang Aster perlukan untuk menutup jarak mereka berdua. Jack— akhirnya— menoleh, kaget… sebelum tubuh Aster menabraknya. Jack kehilangan keseimbangan dan mereka berdua jatuh.

Entah bagaimana pada detik terakhir, Angin berhasil menyusul mereka dan memperlambat jatuhnya. Aster merasa tubuhnya membentur sesuatu, kemudian jatuh di atas salju. Ok… untuk kali itu saja ia bersyukur ada yang namanya musim dingin.

Aster mengerang panjang, membuka mata, dan bertatap-tatapan langsung dengan Jack. Lama keduanya hanya diam di tempat, Aster terlentang di… ah, mereka sudah sampai di pinggir danau lagi… dan Jack berbaring di atasnya.

Pandangan sang roh musim dingin sayu, seolah larut dalam pikirannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jack buru-buru bangun, mungkin Cuma imajinasi Aster, tapi ia melihat wajah Jack agak membiru—nyaris ungu.

"Hahaha…" Jack tertawa dibuat-buat. "Kau berhasil menangkapku."

"Jack."

"Padahal aku sudah terbang cepat. Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak latihan, eh?" suaranya seperti orang yang sedang dicekik.

"Jack."

" Harusnya kita main kejar-kejaran lebih sering, Aster."

"Jack!"

Jack tercekat. Aster berdiri, lebih tinggi di atas Jack. Lagi-lagi Jack membuang muka, pandangannya jatuh tepat di 'kuburan' bawah air itu.

Lalu Jack berlutut, menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak bisa menghindar, ya?" sang roh musim tertawa kaku, menghempaskan pantatnyya di salju dan meluruskan kaki; tongkat tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Aku dan adik perempuanku, Emma…" wajahnya kosong seolah berusaha mengingat untuk beberapa saat. "Emma Overland."

Aster berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Hari itu awal musim dingin." Jack meneruskan. Tangannya mengepal. "Aku berjanji akan mengajarinya main ice-skating."

Aster bisa melihat bahunya bergetar, ia berlutut dan mengalungkan tangannya di seputar bahu Jack, menariknya lebih dekat. Pada titik ini ia sudah tidak peduli akan suhu tubuh sang roh. Untuk suatu alasan, Aster merasa lega tangannya tidak menembus tubuh Jack.

"Emma sangat senang. Ibu bilang pada kami untuk hati-hati sebelum kami pergi."

Jack tertawa serak akan sebuah ironi yang tidak Aster ketahui.

"Aku melihat ke belakang. Entahlah… aku merasa harus. 'Kami akan hati-hati.' Begitu janjiku. Emma sangat senang hari itu. Kami tak menyadari esnya masih terlalu tipis. Aku masih duduk di pinggir kolam setelah memasangkan sepatu adikku; hadiah dari North."

Jack melihat padanya. Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca.

"Dia ketakutan Bunny… Tangannya gemetar. Aku bilang padanya, kita akan bersenang-senang, untuk jangan takut, jangan lihat ke bawah, lihat aku; dia harus percaya padaku." Suaranya serak. "Aku mengajaknya bermain hopscotch."

Jack terkekeh, tangannya menggenggam rompi yang Aster pakai— aneh, biasanya baju yang dipakainya robek saat transformasi— seolah benda itu adalah pengingat kalau Jack masih di dunia ini. Aster meletakkan kepalanya di ubun-ubun anak itu, mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu sang roh.

"Aku berhasil melomat sampai di tempat yang solid. Sekarang giliran adikku. Ia mulai menghitung."

Pandangan Jack lima mil jauhnya dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

"Hitungan ke-tiga, aku mengambil tongkatku…" Jack memutar tongkat gembala dalam genggamannya. " Dan menariknya ke tempat aman… tapi menempatkan diriku di atas es yang rapuh… aku terlalu senang; adikku akan baik-baik saja… Hingga es di bawahku tak bisa menahan berat tubuhku, dan…"

Jack mengandalkan setengah badan Aster sebagai tumpuannya sekarang. Kalau dingin yang ia rasakan tadi seperti dijatuhi seember salju, sekarang badan sang roh yang menempel pada Aster terasa seperti memeluk gletser. Tapi ia menahan dinginnya.

"Yang kutahu selanjutnya; aku lahir dari danau ini, dan namaku Jack Frost."

Ia berhenti sebentar.

"Itu saja."

Angin bergelung lebih erat di sekitar mereka, membuat suara-suara seperti rintihan. Jack menangkup lagi tangannya sambil tersenyum dan Aster bisa merasakan segenggam pusaran kecil mengelus kulit di bawah bulunya di bagian terdekat dimana Jack menangkup tangan.

"Itulah kenapa kau dipilih." Aster mengeratkan pegangannya, dadanya terasa kosong, tenggorokannya tercekat.

Jack membuka telapak tangannya dan angin kembali bermain di antara pohon, menjatuhkan salju.

"Aku tahu, Bunny."

Keduanya terdiam. Aster menikmati kesunyian yang ada. Jack terasa pas di pelukannya, Aster merasa puas, yakin Jack tidak akan hilang. Pikirannya terganggu akan imaji anak di dasar danau itu. Memikirkannya membuat Aster… takut. Ya…, takut. Aster meremas bahu Jack. Awan yang menutupi Manny sudah tertiup angin.

Aster memperhatikan hutan di sekitar danau. Beberapa pohon memang sudah menggugurkan daunnya; hibernasi. Beberapa cemara berdiri kokoh, dihias putih salju yang berpendar keperakan akibat sinar bulan. Es yang menyelimuti danau ditutupi beberapa warna; putih mutiara, abu-abu, dan bening. Seperti mosaic.

Jack menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melepaskan diri dari Aster.

"Yah, semuanya sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang kita bisa lakukan untuk mengubahnya." Jack bangkit, menahan pandangan mereka berdua. Mungkin ia tidak bermaksud, tapi tiba-tiba Aster merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar, Snowflake." Ia ikut bangun, mengabaikan perasaan kosong ketika Jack keluar dari pelukannya tadi.

"Gimana kalau kita lomba pulang ke rumahmu, heh…, Kangguru?" Jack memasang salah satu seringainya lagi. "Siapa yang tahu kue wortel itu berakhir di perut siapa."

Sebelum Aster bisa bicara, Jack sudah terbang duluan, suara tawanya memenuhi hutan di sekelilingnya.

Sang Pooka menggeleng, sebelum mengetuk kakinya tiga kali, dan melompat masuk ketika terowongannya terbuka secara magical. Jack tidak pernah belajar tentang; _Jangan pernah berlomba dengan kelinci_. Untuk sesaat, ia mengagumi Jack.

Siapa yang sudah mati—mengetahuinya— lalu hidup lagi, serta masih bisa tertawa?

* * *

A/N:My first story in RoTG.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RoTG


End file.
